russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Toon TV (TV channel)
Toon TV is a Philippine cable and satellite cartoon television channel based in Quezon City. It is created and owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. This network airs the foreign cartoon shows (some shows are Filipino-dubbed but some with original English audio) that are aired on IBC. It is currently available in SkyCable Channel 107 and Cignal channel 36 and other 30 cable providers throughout the country. The cartoon channel operating for non-stop 24/7. First in Asia, the channel will afford for young viewers for kids by watching their favorite cartoons anytime of the day. This line up of Toon TV also including animated movies targeted to young audiences for kids, teenagers and young girls. Channel Information It has the first test broadcast from June 30, 2012; full channel broadcast started in July 2, 2012. The channel will afford viewers the chance to watch their favorite cartoons anytime of the day. Toon TV is the mix of all cartoons like Mattel Entertainment, YTV, Rainbow S.r.l. and DIC Entertainment. As of February 27, 2016, Toon TV added the Japanese tokusatsu and anime series (mosts shows are Filipino-dubbed) and the local fantaseryes produced and/or previously aired by IBC for the first time. Starting December 19, 2016, Toon TV will now be available for Cignal subscribers on Channel 77, instead of Channel 36. Description It is the first and only animated channel, Toon TV provides the content for kids at young audiences. By offering well-loved animated programs and cartoon movies everyday for children, young girls and teenagers. Programming blocks *'Morning Toons' (Monday to Friday 7:30AM to 8:30AM/Saturday and Sunday 6:30AM to 8:00AM) *'Anime Time' (Monday to Friday 8:30AM to 10:00AM) *'Lunch Aniamtion' (Monday to Friday 12:00NN to 2:00PM) *'Toon in Afternoon' (Monday to Friday 2:00PM to 6:00PM) *'Shine On Primetime' (Monday to Friday 6:00PM to 7:45PM) - the weeknight primetime block consisting of four animated series and one local fantaseryes targeting the teen audience for young girls and teenagers. *'Action Primetime' (Monday to Friday 8:30PM to 11:00PM and Saturday and Sunday 5:30PM-7:00PM) - another weeknight primetime block consisting of local action-packed fantaseryes and two action animated series targeting our younger and male viewers. *'Tokusatsu Weekend' (Saturday and Sunday 8:30AM to 10:00AM) *'Oh My Weekend!' (Saturday 7:00PM-11:00PM and Sunday 7:00PM to 10:00PM) List of programs broadcast by Toon TV 'Current programming' 'Animation' *''Atomic Betty'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (since July 2, 2012) *''Lalaloopsy'' (since January 25, 2014) *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (since January 18, 2016) *''PopPixie'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville'' (since June 30, 2012) *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Sandra the Fairytale Detective'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Totally Spies!'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Trollz'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Winx Club'' (since June 30, 2012) *''World of Winx'' (since January 6, 2018) 'Action animation' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV series)'' (since April 4, 2016) *''Grossology'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Rambo: The Force of Freedom'' (since January 14, 2017) *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1989 TV series)'' (since January 14, 2017) *''The Amazing Spiez!'' (since June 3, 2017) 'CGI-animated' *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Barbie Dreamtopia: The Series'' (since April 7, 2018) *''Little Charmers'' (since January 16, 2016) *''Polly Pocket'' (since June 30, 2012) *''The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends'' (since June 30, 2012) 'Anime' *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (April 7, 2018-present) *''Getter Robo'' (February 29, 2016-present) *''Ghost Fighter'' (February 29, 2016-present) * Super Pig (February 29, 2016-present) * Time Quest (February 29, 2016-present) 'Tokusatsu' *''Bioman'' (February 27, 2016-present) *''Jiban'' (February 27, 2016-present) *''Maskman'' (February 27, 2016-present) *''Turboranger'' (February 27, 2016-present) 'Fantaseryes' Produced by IBC. *''Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo'' (November 20, 2018-present) *''Syrena'' (February 26, 2018-present) *''Tasya Fantasya'' (February 27, 2016-present) *''Voltron Man'' (February 29, 2016-present) 'Movie blocks' *''Theater Toon'' (since June 30, 2012) - animation movie block *''Barbie Movie'' (since July 2, 2012) - Barbie's movie block of Toon TV. *''Star Lounge'' (since June 30, 2012) - A movie block dedicated to young girls. *''Disney Toon Movie'' (since June 30, 2012) - Disney's movie block of Toon TV 'Upcoming programming' *''My Little Anghel'' (2018) *''Ninja Kids'' (2018) 'Former programming' 'Animated' *''6teen'' (July 1, 2012-April 1, 2016) *''Angel's Friends'' (July 2, 2012-October 28, 2016) *''Growing Up Creepie'' (June 30, 2012-February 28, 2016) *''Lola & Virginia'' (July 2, 2012-September 4, 2016) *''Regal Academy'' (September 10, 2016-December 31, 2017) *''Team Galaxy'' (July 2, 2012-January 24, 2014) 'CGI-animated' *''Magic Wonderland'' (July 2, 2012-April 3, 2015) 'Fantaseryes' Produced by IBC. *''Fantasiko'' (Janaury 9, 2017-April 21, 2017) *''Janella in Wonderland'' (February 29, 2016-February 2, 2018) *''Kumander Bawang'' (April 24, 2017-November 17, 2017) *''Kung Fu Fighting'' (January 9, 2017-February 23, 2018) *''Princess Charm'' (October 3, 2016-January 6, 2017) 'Movie blocks' *''Disney Classic Toons'' (June 30, 2012-February 26, 2016) - a collection of Disney classic animated movies from 80s to early 2000s. Schedule Monday-Friday *04:00 am - Disney Toon Movie (replay) (Monday); Theater Toon (Tuesday-Friday) *06:00 am - Winx Club *06:30 am - Tottally Spies! *07:00 am - Little Charmers *07:25 am - Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (replay) *07:30 am - Littlest Pet Shop *08:00 am - Getter Robo *08:30 am - Ghost Fighter *09:00 am - Super Pig *09:30 am - Time Quest *10:00 am - Teather Toon *12:00 nn - Hello Kitty's Paradise *12:30 pm - Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville *01:00 pm - Sandra the Fairytale Detective *01:30 pm - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *02:00 pm - Atomic Betty *02:30 pm - PopPixie *03:00 pm - Sabrina: The Animated Series *03:30 pm - Trollz *04:00 pm - Barbie Movie *05:55 pm - Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse *06:00 pm - Totally Spies! *06:30 pm - Winx Club *07:00 pm - Syrena *07:45 pm - Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo *08:30 pm - Voltron Man *09:15 pm - *10:00 pm - Grossology *10:30 pm - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *11:00 pm - Totally Spies! *11:30 pm - Trollz *12:00 mn - Janella in Wonderland (replay) *12:45 am - Voltron Man (replay) *01:30 am - Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (replay) *01:35 am - Barbie Movie *03:30 am - Grossology Saturday *04:00 am - Theater Toon *06:00 am - Winx Club *06:30 am - Lalaloopsy *07:00 am - The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends *07:30 am - Polly Pocket *08:00 am - Jiban *08:30 am - Turboranger *09:00 am - Bioman *09:30 am - Maskman *10:00 am - Janella in Wonderland Marathon *01:45 pm - Voltron Man Marathon *05:30 pm - Rambo: The Force of Freedom *06:00 pm - G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *06:30 pm - The Amazing Spiez! *07:00 pm - World of Winx *07:30 pm - Barbie Dreamtopia: The Series *08:00 pm - Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card *08:30 pm - Tasya Fantasya *09:30 pm - Star Lounge *11:30 pm - World of Winx *12:00 mn - Tasya Fantasya (IBC) (replay) *01:00 am - Barbie Movie (replay) *03:00 am - The Amazing Spiez! *03:30 am - Grossology Sunday *04:00 am - Star Louge (replay) *06:00 am - Winx Club *06:30 am - Lalaloopsy *07:00 am - The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends *07:30 am - Polly Pocket *08:00 am - Jiban *08:30 am - Turboranger *09:00 am - Bioman *09:30 am - Maskman *10:00 am - Voltron Man Marathon (replay) *01:45 pm - Syrena Marathon *05:30 pm - Rambo: The Force of Freedom *06:00 pm - G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *06:30 pm - The Amazing Spiez! *07:00 pm - World of Winx *07:30 pm - Barbie Dreamtopia: The Series *08:00 pm - Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card *08:30 pm - Disney Toon Movie *10:30 pm - Sabrina: The Animated Series *11:00 pm - Polly Pocket *11:30 pm - World of Winx *12:00 mn - Tasya Fantasya (replay) *01:00 am - Disney Toon Movie *03:00 am - The Amazing Spiez! *03:30 am - Grossology See also *Viva-TV Launches Toon TV this July 1 *Cartoon Network (Philippines) *Nickelodeon (Philippines) *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links *Official Website **Toon TV on Twitter **Toon TV on Facebook **Toon TV on Multiply Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Children's television channels in the Philippines Category:Philippine television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 2012 Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation